


Hands to Myself

by mincuca



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincuca/pseuds/mincuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The last few seconds of the video is the part where Zayn says fuck it and unzips his jeans. He watches Liam bring his slicked finger up to his mouth, his tongue poking out to lick the pad of his finger slowly. He doesn’t break eye contact the whole time, though Zayn thinks Liam was staring at himself instead of the camera, like he was turned on by just seeing himself like that. He pulls his finger away and sticks his tongue out, saying, “Would have wanted you to come on me tongue Zayn. Would have taken you like a fucking champ.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Zayn and Liam haven't seen each other in three months and Liam sends him naughty videos. A few days later, they see each other again, though with a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this thing in November and I never expected it to be this long... but it is, and it's pure smut. My longest fic to date is a PWP, and I find that quite amusing. 
> 
> I want to thank [Avery](http://www.zipplekink.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with everything. Being a wonderful beta, helping me figure out how to post stuff on here properly, reassuring me when I wasn't confident in my writing, giving me awesome and useful advice. Just an all around lovely person and I'm so grateful to have you as a friend :) 
> 
> Also shoutout to [Denise](http://www.thotograph.tumblr.com/) because she was really hype about this when I posted a preview and it encouraged me to finish this. So if it weren't for you, I'd probably wouldn't have been done with this for quite a while.
> 
> Title's from Selena Gomez's "Hands to Myself".

Zayn bites his lip and tries not to moan when he’s currently in the studio, staring at the photo Liam sent him.

 

A naughty picture of Liam’s wet lips wrapped around a red ice lolly, cheeks hollow. Zayn just knows his lips will be super red from the coloring and he’ll look impossibly obscene when he finishes it. He’d much rather see those lips wrapped around his cock instead, watch Liam choke on him as he swallows him down to the base -

 

“Zayn! C’mon, we need to get this song done!” His producer shouts into the studio’s intercom, startling Zayn on his stool.

 

He blushes fiercely and types  _fucking hell babe fuck. you tryna get me hard in the studio?_ to Liam. He shoves his phone away and tries to focus on the song he’s recording.

 

Though it’s a bit hard ( _literally_ ) because the song they’re doing is one of the most sexual songs he’s ever written. It’s explicit as fuck, and he’ll admit he got hard while writing it (considering that Liam was literally sleeping in bed next to him, cuddled naked into Zayn’s side in post-coitus bliss that prompted Zayn to write).

 

And now Liam’s sent a picture of himself and it’s going to be hard to focus on anything besides Liam’s red full lips.

 

He steadies his breathing, readjusts his pants, and channels all the sexual frustration into the song. He wishes Liam was here, listening to him sing this sensuous song that’s about _him,_  so Zayn could watch his eyes go wide during a certain line and watch his cheeks go red, ducking his head to try and avoid the producer’s knowing gaze. But it’s unfortunate that Liam’s in London when he’s in LA, and he hates that he has to wait another few days until Liam arrives here.

 

By the time they’re finished, Zayn’s voice is hoarse and his pants have tightened some more. His producer claps his shoulder and tells him it was a great session (he agrees, having spent nearly all night and well into the morning working on a few songs that Zayn just _had_ to perfect) and that he’ll see Zayn next week for the final wrap up of the album. He leaves Zayn alone in the room and he quickly pulls out his phone to see a dozen messages Liam’s sent him.

 

His eyes widen at the amount of videos Liam sent in the last 2 hours. He glances around himself like there’s someone watching him (there isn’t) and he turns on the volume to full before clicking on the first video.

 

It’s unstable at first, camera shaky as Liam adjusts it to front camera. He grins, winking in a way that’s supposed to be cheeky but Liam still hasn’t mastered the one eyed wink yet. He holds up the same red ice lolly to his mouth, sucking on it lewdly and purposefully moans around it, fluttering his eyes shut for effect. He thrusts it between his lips, going a bit deeper each time and his lips get redder with every push. He pulls the lolly out with a loud pop and smacks his lips together, blinking quickly like he was dazed and forgot what he was doing at first. Or doing it _for._

 

The video ends there and Zayn - _fuck._ That’s all he has to say and think about because _fuck,_ Liam looked impossibly hot like that, like he was properly getting off on it. His dick strains against his pants and he presses down on his bulge for some relief.

 

There’s a text under the first video - _all i want is for you to fuck_ me _babe ;)_ He groans and restrains himself from pushing his pants down to wrap a hand around himself. He has some control, and no way is he going to wank off in a professional studio.

 

He clicks on the second one and it’s much shorter than the first and doesn’t focus on anything particular except the kitchen floor and cabinets, but he can hear Liam’s amused giggle as he throws away the wooden stick to his ice lolly. Liam says, “Let’s try something else, shall we?”

 

Zayn has an idea of what he means, what he’s alluding to, and his stomach curls in anticipation of what’s to come. He thumbs at his waistband and goes to the third video.

 

Liam’s somehow set up the camera so it stands on its own and shows the length of his bed. He’s lying on his stomach in front of the camera, shirtless, one arm bent across to grab onto one shoulder. He chews his bottom lip and he’s rolling his hips down into the bed, making these tiny whimpers that goes straight to Zayn’s dick.  

 

Liam finally lets go of his lip for a breathy moan to escape. His knees slide up the bed, going up on all fours. His hand moves to the waistband of his sweats - _Zayn’s sweats_ (it has Zayn smirking with possessiveness). Liam pushes down the waistband and his cock slaps to his stomach, then dips a finger into the slit so precome dribbles out. He hangs his head between his shoulders and lets out quiet moans that has Zayn’s cock twitching.

 

The last few seconds of the video is the part where Zayn says fuck it and unzips his jeans. He watches Liam bring his slicked finger up to his mouth, his tongue poking out to lick the pad of his finger slowly. He doesn’t break eye contact the whole time, though Zayn thinks Liam was staring at himself instead of the camera, like he was turned on by just seeing himself like that. He pulls his finger away and sticks his tongue out, saying, “Would have wanted you to come on me tongue Zayn. Would have taken you like a fucking champ.”

 

He shivers at Liam’s words, palming his cock. He’s hard, so fucking hard, tip staining the front of his boxers so wetly. He thinks that maybe he should send Liam a picture of himself like this, show him just how hard he's made him. But then he really wants to watch the rest of these, and what’s the point in teasing Liam if he’s probably already came?

 

He pulls his cock out, groaning at the feeling of finally having a hand on himself. His hips jerk upwards, wishing Liam was here on his knees, sucking him off as he stared up at Zayn under those long eyelashes. He slows his hand down and decides to take a snap of himself anyway.

 

He tugs his shirt up and lets his cock rest on his stomach, the head glistening and leaking on his skin. He takes a picture of his cock and attaches a text - _god baby, fucking naughty you are, got me pulling off in the studio for you._

 

When it sends, he wraps a hand around his cock again, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the head. He scrolls back up to watch the next video, but then Liam calls him. Zayn picks it up, “Babe -”

 

Liam cuts him off with such a loud cry, and Zayn can hear the slick squelching sounds in the background like Liam’s - “ _Zayn, fuck,_ did you watch the last one?”

 

“No, I started from the beginning,” Zayn says. Liam’s panting, breaths heavy and labored. Zayn wants to ask if he’s getting himself off right now, but it’s so obvious that he is.

 

“I - _fuck_ \- Zayn talk to me please,” Liam moans brokenly. He sounds so desperate and Zayn’s so fucking hard over this, stroking off to Liam and imagining what he’s doing.

 

“Babe, tell me,” Zayn starts. “Tell me what you’re doing right now.”

 

Liam slows his breathing and the wet sounds grow faintly in the background. “Fucking myself with a dildo. Riding it like it’s you.”

 

Zayn bites his lip harshly to suppress the loud moan, hips jerking up, cock sliding in his hand repeatedly. “Yeah? You would be such a good boy for me and make it good wouldn’t you? You’ve always been such a cockslut.” He speeds up the movement of his hand as Liam’s breath hitches. “You close, baby boy?”

 

Liam gives a muffled yes, the distinct sound of his hips going up and down the dildo so loud now. Zayn’s close himself.

 

“Zayn, can I come? Please, I want to,” Liam whines so beautifully, but Liam’s just been teasing him all day.

 

“No,” Zayn says sternly. Liam gasps and he could imagine how his eyes go wide and his jaw drops open, hips stilling because he loves listening to Zayn, his desire to please him outweighing more than his need to come.

 

“But, _Zayn_ \- I was so close,” Liam sniffles. _Fucking hell,_ if he’s crying because of how overwhelmed he is, then Zayn’s going to come embarrassingly quick.

 

“This is your punishment for sending me those videos of you, and for calling me when I’m busy.” He’s not busy anymore, but he likes it when Liam stutters to find the right words when Zayn’s showing his dominance over him.

 

“I just- I want you? I want you so much, Zayn. Fuck, I miss you, wish you were here.”

 

Zayn’s heart warms despite the fact they’re getting off together over the phone. He misses Liam too, misses his arms around him and his little eye crinkles, his laugh and the way he tosses his head back at something he finds funny. He misses him and it’s been too long since they’ve last seen each other, nearly three months now. They’re both surprised they've lasted this long without the other.

 

Liam whines, “I’ve been so patient. I’ve waited so long for you that I had to stop myself from coming.”  Zayn’s cock twitches in his grip. He’s always been amazed by the amount of control and restraint Liam has, tested it so many times just to see how far he could push Liam. It always resulted in a blissed out, tired, wet-cheeked Liam.

 

“You can wait another few days when you’re here with me,” Zayn says, thumbing at the head of his cock, feeling that tight coil in his stomach signaling how close he is-

 

“No, no I can’t, need you now,” Liam practically wails. “Please let me come, daddy.”

 

Well, Zayn’s the one who comes instead, a deep low groan as he fucks up into his fist. His vision obscures - seeing stars across his eyes - and his phone slacks in his hand. When he opens his eyes, his fingers are sticky and his stomach covered in his come.

 

Liam’s never called him _daddy_ before. They don’t really play around with that dynamic, and Zayn has never thought he’d be so into it. Or, well, him _and_ Liam. Though, he can see how Liam’s likes it, needing to let go and let someone else take care of him, and it turns Zayn on.

 

“Babe you there?” Zayn asks, wiping his dirty hand on his pants. Liam hums throatily, the slick sounds of his hole taking that dildo loud and clear. “You made daddy come so hard.”

 

Zayn doesn’t know what he’s saying, but it's working, evident in the way that Liam’s voice hitches and he moans _oh_ _fuck_ repeatedly. Zayn’s cock hardens again (he’s beginning to love this already). “Can you come for daddy? Squeeze tight around daddy’s cock? Be good for daddy, come on, be a good boy.”

 

Liam starts to say Zayn’s name but he cuts off, a high pitched moan muffled into the sheets. He mutters _daddy, fuck, shit,_ over and over until he grows quiet. All Zayn hears is Liam’s deep breaths, the bed creaking slightly, like Liam’s rocking down slowly as he gets through his orgasm.

 

“Oh my god,” Liam shudders after a moment.

 

Zayn chuckles and stuffs his cock gently back into his pants. “Was it good?”

 

“ _Really_ good. I can’t feel my limbs,” Liam sighs contently. Zayn wishes he was there to see Liam, who would be sprawled out on his stomach so Zayn could massage his back, or lying on his back so Zayn could litter kisses up his chest. Either way, he wants to see Liam.

 

“I miss you too,” Zayn says softly, remembering Liam’s quiet confession earlier. “So much, like. I don’t even know how I’m surviving without you.”

 

“A few more days Zaynie.” There’s an obvious smile in Liam’s next words, “Love you, jaan,” that has Zayn’s heart skipping a beat (even after all these years of Liam calling him that).

 

He replies back, “I love you too, you donut,” and Liam giggles like it’s the best thing ever.

 

~~

 

Zayn concludes that he hates Liam, in fact.

 

He’s at home, sitting in his bed after a long shower, clean from the long day spent at the studio and the dried sticky come on his stomach.

 

(He had blushed on his way out of the studio an hour earlier, even though no one could possibly have heard him since he was in the one room farthest from the front of the building where most of the employees were congregated. Still, he walked briskly with his head low, bag slung over his shoulder with embarrassment etched on his face, and nodded stiffly to the people who said goodbye to him).

 

Liam had texted him _have u watched the rest yet?_ and _im actually rewatching it meself it’s proper hot._

 

Zayn bites his lip (and of course Liam would rewatch them again; he’s such an exhibitonist and he gets off on watching himself, and Zayn gets off on watching him come apart like that; they bought so many mirrors for their house just for that purpose) and takes a hold of his cock under his towel. He tosses the towel off to the side and stretches across his bed before settling down in a somewhat comfortable position against the headboard.

 

He decides to put his headphones on this time so he could hear Liam better. He goes to the next video, eyes widening and breath catching when it starts off with Liam, completely naked, halfway twisted behind himself to press the record button. Liam then leans forward on his hands to show off his bum, arching his back and exposing his hole.

 

Liam smacks his own arse, moaning at the contact, grinding down into the sheets. The slap isn’t enough to leave a handmark, not like how Zayn’s usually would, but the skin reddens, contrasting the pale skin of Liam’s arse. Liam reaches back to pull his cheeks apart, hole clenching around nothing except air (and maybe imagining it was Zayn there, spreading him gently, lips kissing softly at the bottom of his spine. Blowing air on his hole and making him squirm around, pushing back on Zayn to get him to do _something_ ).

 

Liam lets go of one cheek and brings his hand to his mouth. He turns his head to look back at the camera, sticking a finger in, licking around it obscenely until it’s dripping wet. His finger moves back to his hole, teasing himself by rubbing his finger around the rim, pushing in slightly and keeps it inside him. He moans loudly, so loud that the sound becomes a bit scraggly. He pulls out and turns back around on his knees; his cock stands tall, and he’s _so wet,_  leaking all over himself and dark from probably not touching himself (again, Liam’s self control makes him so fucking turned on).

 

Liam leans forward onto his elbows, teeth gnawing his bottom lip, and Zayn wants to replace it with his own - bite on that plump lip and suck it between his teeth, make Liam shudder at the feeling. Liam lets go of his lip after a moment, then reaches off to the side for something.

 

“Have to be more wet, Zaynie,” he states, almost casually. “Wanna be wet for you. Want you to be here and eat me out until I cry.” Zayn shudders and he didn’t even realize his hand was wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down at a slow pace. Liam’s got a filthy mouth, and he’d spank Liam for it if he were there. But he’s not, so he watches Liam bring a bottle of lube and a dildo into view.

 

He idly strokes a finger along the dildo, humming, "Hmm, this is gonna feel so nice in me later.” He peers up at the camera (at _Zayn_ ) under his long eyelashes, making him look innocent when he’s so not. “But it won’t feel as nice as your cock, Zaynie.”

 

Zayn squeezes the base of his own cock to relieve the pressure when the video stops there. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to settle his racing heart and the pleasure in his stomach. Precome drizzles down his dick, and he uses it to slick himself up.

 

He scrolls to the next video, groaning a “fuck” when he sees the thumbnail of Liam lying on his back, legs pressed close to his chest. He swipes his thumb over the play button, sighing out a ragged breath.

 

“Mmm,” Liam hums as he taps the screen. He’s still on his stomach, the dildo lying next to him, lube bottle open and the liquid is soaking the sheets but it seems like Liam doesn’t care. His lips are obscenely red as if he’s wearing _lipstick_ -

 

And there, Zayn sees it, when Liam pulls back and lays on his back, the tube of lipstick rolling off the bed. Zayn pauses the video and has to take a moment to calm himself and keep himself from coming too soon.

 

He types in a quick text to Liam with one hand - _lipstick seriously?_  

 

(He remembers the first time Liam had worn lipstick, Zayn having caught him putting it on in the bathroom. Zayn was shocked, jaw dropped and eyebrows high near his hairline, yet he had hardened quickly in his trousers just at the sight of Liam’s red parted lips. Liam had ducked his head in embarrassment, avoided Zayn’s gaze, and mumbled how he just wanted to try it. Much to Liam’s surprise, Zayn took the lipstick into his own hand and cupped Liam’s jaw gently. He finished applying the lipstick onto him with careful strokes, filling in the edges that he had missed before dragging Liam’s bottom lip down with a thumb.

 

“I like it,” Zayn had murmured, “I _really_ like it.”

  
Liam grinned and kissed him languidly, leaving a red stain on his mouth. He kissed his cheek as well, trailing more and more kisses on his face until he reached Zayn’s ear to whisper, “Good.”)

 

The reply’s quick (almost like Liam’s been waiting by his phone for him to see how he’s handling things; not very well, he thinks) - _i just like how it looks on me. and i know you do too ;)_ followed by the lipstick and lips emojis.

 

Zayn’s just about to reply back, but Liam sends another text - _it gets a bit messy later, just so you know :)_

 

He quizzles his eyebrows, wondering what Liam means. Well, he’ll just have to find out, wouldn’t he?

 

He resumes the video. Liam has his legs to his chest, one hand holding his knee back as his other hand holds his balls. He plays with them, rolling them in his hand, then trails his fingers to his hole. He rubs his middle finger around the rim before pushing in all the way to the last knuckle, hole clenching around his thick finger.

 

He pulls out just to push back in with two fingers, scissoring himself open impatiently. Sliding a third one in, Liam’s legs jerk and his back arches, high pitched moans spilling from his lips. He’s hit his prostate now, Zayn knowing from experience just how sensitive he gets, how he begs for Zayn to find it and press his fingers against it.

 

It’s intoxicating just watching Liam like this, spread open and fingering himself, alternating between fast and slow thrusts. He gasps every now and then, taking in shuddering breaths every time his fingers are shoved all the way in and Zayn just _knows_ he’s rubbing at his prostate eagerly. There’s the telltale sign that Liam’s about to come, toes curling in and he starts panting louder, hips thrusting down faster to meet his hand.

 

Zayn flicks his own wrist in time with Liam’s fingers. He thumbs at the head with every upstroke, building up the heat in his stomach just like how Liam is.  He could reach his peak just from watching this, but he removes his hand just as Liam pulls his fingers out, the latter taking heaving breaths to calm himself down from how close he was to coming. His stomach falls up and down, hands smoothing the insides of his thighs with every breath.

 

It takes a while for Liam to come back to himself, just touching along his body but not where Zayn knows he wants it, the places that would make him cry and scream out. Liam shuffles onto his knees and Zayn’s lips part at the sight.

 

He looks absolutely wrecked, hair mussed and eyes watery. His cheeks are flushed, lipstick just a bit smudged from his constant biting. His cock doesn't seem to stop leaking at all.

 

He’s the look of _debauched_ and _ravished_ and he hasn’t even been fucked yet.

 

“Did you like that Zee? Because I definitely did,” Liam says as he crawls forward towards the camera. “Though I much rather it’d have been your fingers. You get in much deeper than I do.”

 

Liam gives one last cheeky smirk and the video cuts off. Zayn shakes his head, runs his hands through his sweaty hair, and tries to regain some composure. Liam has him all worked up and it’s _ruining_ him.

 

His dick’s dark and sticky and _so hard,_  precome stuck all around the head on his stomach. He spreads his legs out and bends his knees, right hand wrapping around his cock and pulling the foreskin back so the head pokes out. He moves his left hand, the one holding his phone, down to his crotch level - as much as he loves seeing Liam get himself off, he loves teasing him more.

 

He flips to the camera app and presses record, hand twisting around the head with every upstroke. He tightens his grip near the top (so many experiences from Liam riding him, the tip of his dick just on the edge of Liam’s rim, squeezing so tightly around him because he knows how much Zayn loves it).

 

“You've no idea how hard I am for you babe,” Zayn lets out. His voice is deep and raspy, like how it always is when he’s turned on. Liam likes it too, always shivering and whining so beautifully for him. “So wet, like. Maybe you can clean me up with that talented tongue of yours.”

 

He bunches up the foreskin at the head, then pulls it back again. The slit oozes out more precome before Zayn clicks stop on the record button. He clumsily fumbles with his large phone in one hand, attaching the file to Liam’s contact and sends it.

 

Liam’s response is immediate, just three separate messages of ‘ _fuck’_ each time _._ Zayn bets Liam’s flustered, cheeks inflamed as he watches it. He sends a cheeky _two can play this game babe_ _:)))_

 

Liam types back quickly. _i’m at me parents’ house eating dinner you bastard :((_

 

Zayn completely forgot about the time zone difference, but it makes it all the more merrier. Liam, with his hand in his lap clutching his phone, blushing furiously as he swallows around his food with difficulty, hardening in his pants and squirming in his seat when Karen asks him to pass the plate of mash over. Zayn can totally see it all, and it makes him smirk happily knowing that he’s equally teasing him back.

 

 _give them my love yeah?_ Zayn sends.

 

Liam replies, _fuck off, gonna cream my pants before i hide up in me room._ And another, _u’d like that wouldn’t u? fuck me hard in my old bed and gag me so my parents wouldn’t hear_

 

Well shit, just when he thought he’d have the upper hand in this teasing game they’re playing, but Liam doesn’t seem to relent _at all._ It’s infuriating but hot.

 

 _Tease,_  he texts. He starts stroking his cock again, returning back to the videos. There’s only one more left.

 

It starts with Liam holding the dildo in his hand. He bites his bottom lip (looking freshly red like he’s reapplied it) as he rubs his precome all over his own dick. He looks so seductive like that, eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones prettily and accentuating his beauty.

 

He sets the toy right in front of the camera, laying back down on his stomach so he’s level with it. “Big and thick. Just how I like it.” He smirks, then lifts his head, letting the tip of the toy knock against his lips. He hums before wrapping his mouth around the dildo, moaning loud as he slides down it.

 

It’s obscene just how fast his lips get wet, how the head pokes the inside of his cheek, how he chokes when it hits the back of his throat. He keeps sinking down even though his eyes tear up and he keeps choking. But he doesn’t let up at all, cheeks hollowed, not until he pulls off and the dildo’s slick with his spit, a strand stuck to his mouth and connecting to the fake cock.

 

His lips part as he breathes, lipstick smudged everywhere and oh, _that’s_ what he meant when he said things will get messy. Just by licking his lips and kissing the toy’s head so it leaves a lipstick stain, Liam is making Zayn feel absolutely wrecked.

 

“I’d do that for you,” Liam gestures to the toy, “Except I’d make you come down my throat and suck you to the last drop.” He giggles, “Can’t waste it. You always taste so good.”

 

Zayn’s dick jerks in his hand at his words. He watches Liam push up onto his knees and nudge the toy to his hole, holding the base to steady it. He doesn’t sink down all the way, but instead goes down in little bounces so only the head goes in. Throwing his head back, he moans loudly, “ _Zayn_.”

 

Zayn’s hand jerks faster on his cock, holding his phone so tightly. He feels so close to the edge now -

 

Liam's hand roams around on his stomach, moving up to twist his nipples. They were always sensitive; Zayn even got him to come with just licking and sucking and touching them. Liam whines and arches his back as he thrusts down, flicking his nipples until they harden.

 

“Fuck, Zayn, you feel so good,” Liam moans incoherently. He starts riding it roughly, the headboard banging against the wall with every roll of his hips. He cries out when he hits his prostate, and the obscene visual of Liam fucking himself to chase his own orgasm has Zayn coming all over his hand.

 

“ _Shit.”_ He strips his cock until he’s oversensitive, the sounds of Liam’s moans and the slickness of him fucking down on the dildo loud in his ears.

 

Liam starts making even more high pitched pants, dick bobbing in front of him with every bounce. But never once does he touch himself, only all over his chest and the insides of his thighs. “So close, I-”

 

He stops suddenly, sitting down fully on the toy. His eyes flutter shut on accord, streaks of tears down his face, hair sweaty and curling on his forehead. Still hard as ever and he _hasn’t come yet_ . Not even _once._

 

“Not letting meself come,” Liam explains when he catches his breath, voice watery and choked. He runs his hand over the coarse hair near the base of his cock. “Like it when you tell me when I can. Like it when you’re in control.”

 

Zayn moans softly. It’s too soon to get it back up again, but he’ll gladly watch the rest of this with intent. Liam pushes back his sweaty curls, pulling off the dildo and it falls out of his hole wetly. He throws one last cheeky grin and reaches forward to turn the camera off.

 

Zayn sighs and pulls off the headphones, tossing his phone to the side and scratches his stomach. He feels filthy and he really is, but he’s too tired to go wash himself again. Instead, he shuffles under his covers and drags a pillow under his head.

 

Even though those videos were satisfying to watch, it didn’t make up for the ache in his chest. He misses Liam and misses having him physically there instead of on a screen. It’s never enough.

 

His phone lights up with a text from Liam. _watched ur video. ur a big meanie :(_

 

Zayn chuckles and texts back. _you know how i feel now, yeah? watched them all and now im exhausted :p_

 

 _go get some sleep babe. you’ve been working hard. i’ll see you in a few days, love u_ is sent back to him with a kissy emoji. Zayn smiles and replies with the same emoji, tucking his phone under his pillow.

 

He falls asleep with sweet dreams of Liam, and wakes up later with filthy ones.

 

He rewatches all the videos again and comes one more time.

 

~~

 

It’s the day Liam arrives in LA, though his flight’s been delayed due to a storm in London. So instead of arriving in the evening like he was supposed to, he lands around just before midnight. He had texted Zayn during his flight that he didn’t need to come pick him up, that he and Paddy will go to his house so Zayn didn’t have to drive to the airport to get him. It would’ve been hectic and inconvenient, seeing that there’s always paps at LAX and they’ll just mob the both of them.

 

So Zayn settles with staying at home and wearing his carpet thin with the amount of pacing he does while waiting for Liam. He tried taking a nap earlier, but it was a fitful sleep and that's only because he's too excited to see Liam again.

 

Just as he checks his phone for any messages, his doorbell rings and Zayn nearly runs to open it. He unlatches the door and pulls it wide open, Paddy smiling widely at him and Liam curled sleepily into his side.

 

He looks small compared to Paddy, the bigger man’s arm wrapped around him to hold him up. Liam’s hair is soft and fluffy without the extra product in it, and he’s wearing an oversized sweater where the sleeves give him little sweater paws. He’s wearing joggers that used to be Zayn’s, but Liam nicked it from him a while ago and stretched them, so it became loose on Zayn’s smaller frame. He just looks so sleepy and adorable.

 

“Babe,” Zayn calls out to Liam fondly. He stretches his arms out for Liam, who shuffles over the threshold into Zayn’s arms, slumping into his embrace. Liam mumbles quietly into his neck, something about missing him and how tired he is and “ _Zaynie”._ Zayn glances back at Paddy. “Patrick.”

 

Paddy rolls his eyes. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” Zayn shakes his head and smirks at him. “Yeah, well, your boy here was fidgety in his seat the whole time. Couldn't sit still for some reason and he couldn’t sleep. Dunno why but had to sit away from him so _I_ could sleep.”

 

Zayn chuckles into Liam’s hair, brushing through the curls that has Liam mewling softly. “Will you be staying with us then? I have a whole guest room set up and everything.”

 

Paddy shakes his head. “Visiting some of me mates that I haven’t seen in years.” Zayn nods curtly. “Wouldn't want to stay with you two when I can’t get me sleep because you two are _catching up_.” Paddy makes air quotes around the last two words and Zayn can feel his cheeks heat up.

 

Before Zayn could open his mouth for a retort, Paddy is stepping back and waving his hand at them. “You should get him to bed first. I’ll come by in a few days to check in with ya, yeah?” Paddy grins and turns on his heels, jogging back to the car they drove in.

 

Zayn closes the door with Liam still in his arms. “Let’s get you to bed, babe.” Liam mumbles a reply, wrapping his arms tighter around Zayn’s neck. Zayn helps him out of his shoes before picking him up bridal style with ease, Liam yelping in surprise. His bag swings from his arm and he pulls it up, tucking it onto his lap as Zayn carries him up the stairs to his room.

 

He lays Liam down gently and he automatically nuzzles his cheek into the pillow. Zayn takes off his bag and sets it on the floor, turning around to see that Liam’s already asleep and snoring softly. He leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek, to his temple, and then his lips.

 

He helps Liam out of his pants. Liam doesn’t really like wearing them to sleep because of how warm he gets during the night, but he always complains about his cold bare legs in the morning.

 

He takes the waistband and tugs on them, pausing when his fingertips brush a rough material that doesn't feel quite like the boxers that Liam usually wears. His movements slow down when he slides the pants down his thighs, breath hitching when he sees the red lace panties Liam’s wearing.

 

_What the fuck._

 

The pants get stuck around Liam’s feet and Zayn hurries to take them off. He tosses them to the side, not caring where they go when Liam’s there in _panties._ He crawls up the bed, hand outstretched to touch his lace covered hip. He’s lying on his side so Zayn could see how the material stretches across his bum, and how his cock looks strained under the material. He’s hard, maybe just half hard, cockhead wetting and soaking through a spot in the panties.

 

Zayn gulps thickly, feeling his own cock harden at the sight of Liam like this. Liam has worn panties before when Zayn bought them for him (the former having confessed so quietly to him one night how he wanted to try them and Zayn went out to buy them the next day). He had bought various pairs and Liam looked so lovely in all of them. He didn’t buy this red one though, and it makes him think that Liam purposely got it for himself.

 

“Oh babe,” Zayn moans softly, one hand in Liam’s hair and the other on Liam’s lace covered bum. He doesn’t want to wake him up because Liam’s sleeping so soundly, even if he’s hard and wants to get a hand around himself. He refrains and settles for curling up beside him, pulling Liam close. “You little shit,” is the last thing he says before falling asleep.

 

~~

 

He wakes up to the smell of citrus mixed with lavender, a combination that he thinks shouldn’t work but it does and it’s so distinctly _Liam._ He flings an arm to Liam’s side of the bed, frowning when it’s empty and missing a body.

 

“Other side, silly,” Liam giggles and tugs Zayn the other way so he faces him. Liam’s grinning, eyes crinkled like they always are when he’s happy and content. Zayn feels overwhelmed at that moment, chest tight and heart embarrassingly fond, his hand flying up to stroke Liam’s cheek.

 

“Hey,” he mutters, voice groggy with sleep. He scratches Liam’s beard, the boy mewling and leaning closer into his touch. “Missed you so much.”

 

“Me too.” Liam shuffles closer to him, tangling their legs together, feet cold to the touch. Zayn holds in a laugh because he knows Liam’s only trying to warm up his bare legs. “Kiss me.”

 

“I have morning breath,” Zayn mumbles, but he kisses him anyway. He’s missed this _so much_ \- his warmth and his smile and his eyes and his nose and just _him_ as a being. He grins into the kiss and licks across Liam’s bottom lip, earning a satisfied groan from the other boy.

 

He’s breathless by the time he pulls away. “What time is it?”

 

“Half past nine.”

 

“Too early,” Zayn groans, throwing an arm across his eyes.

 

“You’re not the one who has jetlag and woke up at four in the morning,” Liam pokes him in the ribs harshly, rubbing the spot a moment after when Zayn yelps in pain. Liam mumbles an apology and barrels on, “You should be happy because I tidied up your mess of a house - I took a shower earlier and your hair products are _everywhere,_  jeez - and cleaned up the note sheets lying on the floor in your studio. Which, by the way, I read your lyrics and you are one kinky man, Zayn Malik.”

 

Before he knows it, Liam’s smirking and getting up to straddle Zayn’s body. Zayn notices then that Liam’s only wearing an oversized white button down shirt that hangs off his frame and rests at mid-thigh. Liam litters kisses all over his cheeks and avoids his lips, muttering, “So, so kinky.”

 

“Nothing can be kinkier than you wearing lace knickers on a plane,” Zayn replies back, growing harder by every second. Liam gasps slightly, cheeks flushing like he didn’t think he’d get caught in them. The embarrassment is evident in Liam’s body and that fuels Zayn on to continue, “Couldn’t sleep there, could you? Probably squirmed around, all restless, trying to find a comfortable spot but couldn’t with how much you wanted to nut off in those pretty red panties of yours.”

 

It’s far too early to be talking dirtily like this, but Zayn’s nothing but desperate to touch Liam all over and it seems like the younger boy feels the same.

 

Liam’s head falls into the crook of Zayn’s neck, breathing hotly over his collarbone while grinding his hips down into Zayn’s. “Are you wearing them now, love? Did you stroke yourself off before you took them off to shower?”

 

“I-,” Liam stutters, flustered. It seems like the confidence he had earlier when he threw his leg over Zayn’s body seeped out of his system the moment Zayn started talking about his panties. Zayn smirks filthily at the boy lying on him, gripping Liam’s hip to stop him from moving against him.

 

“I’m, um, I’m wearing them right now, actually. A different pair because I got the other one dirty.” Liam lifts his head and stares at Zayn with dark lust filled eyes.

 

Zayn arches an eyebrow. “Are you now?” Liam nods and takes Zayn’s hand to the end of his shirt, silently telling him to lift it up. He certainly is wearing panties, a white one instead that makes his bum look perky and round. Zayn moans and doesn’t stop staring. “Did you bring an extra pair on purpose? To surprise me?”

 

“Maybe,” Liam says so quietly that Zayn can barely hear him.

 

Zayn narrows his eyes at the weak response he gets from him. He smacks Liam’s bum, his body jerking at the sudden contact and he lets out little whimpers. Zayn squeezes his arsecheek tightly. “Speak up when I ask you a question.”

 

“I brought them with me on purpose,” Liam whispers, just loud enough for Zayn. His cheek is hot where it rests on Zayn’s chest, even through the fabric of Zayn's shirt.

 

“And why?” Zayn smoothes his hand over his bum, Liam pushing up into his palm. The skin is reddening quickly, contrasting the white of his knickers.

 

“They make me feel good,” Liam confesses. “Pretty.”

 

He slips a finger under the lace and trails it between his cheeks. He remembers his call with Liam a few days ago in the studio, the way Liam stuttered through his words and called him _that._ And he knows it can’t just be a one time thing to get both of them off. “Pretty for your daddy, hmm?”

 

His exact thoughts are confirmed when Liam whines beautifully, back arching, sliding his thick cock against Zayn’s cladded one. They’re both hard and the friction feels nice, but it’s not enough.

 

“Wanna be good for,” Liam clips his tongue, looking up at Zayn for approval. Zayn nods and signals him to go on, pressing up on Liam’s crotch. Liam starts, breathless, “Wanna be good for my daddy.”

 

Zayn palms his arse, lifting and spreading his cheeks wide. He just looks so sexy in those white panties, making his bum look bigger than it really is. Zayn wants to _ruin_ him until he’s wrecked, overwhelmed, and sensitive.

 

He pulls on Liam’s arse so he’s sitting right above his crotch. He wants to slide his cock between those cheeks, nudge at Liam’s hole but not go in like Liam wants. He’ll get him desperate and worked up and begging to be fucked.

 

But Liam’s playing dirty with him, deft fingers working on untying the drawstrings of his sweats, auxiliary hand pushing up his shirt. He rolls his hips back and forth against Zayn’s cock, letting out breathy moans like he’s properly getting off on this and they haven’t even _started_ yet.

 

Zayn’s not having it, gripping Liam’s hips so tightly that he’ll leave bruises, and growls. “You said you wanted to be good for me, but you’re already coming undone and trying to get my pants off. Did I tell you you could do that?”

 

Liam stills and his eyes widen. “N-no.”

 

“Exactly.” He sits up and Liam wobbles in his lap but doesn’t move one bit. Zayn holds his chin between his thumb and forefinger, teeth coming up to tug on Liam’s bottom lip. “Think my baby boy needs to be punished.”

 

They don’t always play like this, but sometimes both of them need it. Where Liam hands him over control, giving his complete and utter trust that Zayn will take care of him. Zayn wanting, _needing_ , to please him, make him feel good until he’s trembling from head to toe, body spent and loose. Sweet touches and soothing kisses, taking it slow and making Liam fall apart and Zayn would put him back together again.

 

The other times though, they both want it rough and teasing. Days where Liam’s limping and his bum is sore, and Zayn’s muscles ache and his back stings from Liam’s nails. Bruises all over their skin, dark and purple, a mixture of pain and pleasure when pressed on. The heady smell of sex lingering in the air, toys knocked off the mattress to make room for their tired bodies, soaked bedsheets that they lie in but grimace at when they accidentally roll into a come stain.

 

Zayn wants both - gentle and rough - though not necessarily at the same time.

 

“How many do you think you need to be my good boy again? Ten? Fifteen?” Zayn asks, rubbing Liam’s arse, practically massaging it between his hands.

 

Liam knocks his head forward on Zayn’s shoulder, breath coming in shorts. “Twenty.”

 

“Yeah?” He pinches his bum before moving to get up off the bed. Liam scrambles off him, eyes wide and confused as to why he’s moved to sit on the armchair nearby. Zayn spreads his thighs wide, pressing on his cock to relieve the pressure. He’s achingly hard and just watching Liam stumble over to him desperately when he pats his thigh makes him even harder.

 

He puts his hands on Liam’s hips and tugs him close so Zayn’s thigh is stuffed between Liam’s legs. Liam leans on Zayn’s shoulder heavily, holding the back of the chair as Zayn rucks his shirt up and snaps the waistband of the panties. “What’s your color babe?”

 

“Green,” Liam squirms in his grasp and he receives a smack on his right arsecheek in reprimand. " _Fuck.”_

 

“Be still,” Zayn hisses. “Are you going to count for me?”

 

Liam rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder and nods. “One.”

 

He hits the other cheek, harder this time. “Two,” Liam chokes out.

 

Zayn watches Liam’s bum burn red with every smack he gives him, growing darker and darker each time. And Liam counts each one like a good boy, even if they start to slur by the tenth one.

 

“Ten,” he sobs quietly, slow and languid. He’s leaning his full weight on Zayn now, sitting on his thigh and unconsciously rubbing against him, cock leaking through his panties steadily. He hides his flaming face in the crook of his neck, eyes wetting Zayn’s skin with his tears.

 

His skin is hot under Zayn’s palm, so red against the pure white lace. He gets an idea then, pulling down the panties so they rest just under the flush of his arse. He cups it in his hands, spreading them and brushing a finger over Liam’s hole.

 

“Fuck, _Zayn,”_ Liam drags out, pushing out for more. Zayn slaps him for it, sound loud in the room, leaving a pinkish handprint there.

 

“Impatient and greedy. You want daddy to make you feel good?” Liam nods. “Then be a good boy for me and get my phone.”

 

Liam shuffles away, not bothering to pull his underwear up. His arse bunches up like that, pushed up to make it look fuller. Zayn licks his lips and knows Liam’s just putting on a show for him - sliding across the bed with his ass up and back arched, arm reached forward to retrieve Zayn’s phone from the nightstand farthest from them. He hands it over and climbs back into Zayn’s lap in the same position as before.

 

“What are you going to do, daddy?” Liam leans backwards to glance at him. It’s the first proper look Zayn has of him since they started the spanking. His lips are red and swollen like he’s been biting them this whole time; eyes dark and innocent-like, lashes clumped together; cheeks forever tinted a shade of red and wet from his tears; hair a mess, falling into curly strands across his forehead. He’s the image of _fucked out_ and _wrecked_ and _sex._

 

“Fuck baby, you look so pretty like this,” Zayn moans and tucks a finger behind Liam's lips, dragging the bottom one down. “So pretty.” He kisses him roughly, trying to kiss the moans out of him, swiping his tongue over Liam’s until he needs to catch his breath. He smacks a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Gonna film you taking your punishment like a champ. Do you like that?”

 

He’s going on a whim here, an inference he made based off of the videos Liam’s sent him. He’s not sure if Liam will agree or shoot him down immediately. But the boy is whining, nodding eagerly, and practically bouncing in his lap.

 

Zayn tuts at him. “Words babe, I need to hear them to know you’re okay with it.”

 

“Want you to film me. You can film me whenever you want,” Liam kisses him again, gentler than their kiss before. “Especially when you’re dicking into me.”

 

Zayn groans and pulls away, Liam grinning happily at his reaction. His grin falls when Zayn sets his phone up on the nightstand beside them and presses the record button. He smacks Liam’s bum, hard. It’s on front cam, so it’s unfortunately blurry, but he has a good shot of his tattooed hand on Liam’s arse, his beardy chin hooked over Liam’s shoulder. They look so _good_ like this, fuck. “What number is that babe?”

 

“Um,” the boy wiggles in his lap and Zayn has to hold him tightly so he’d stop. “Is that twelve?”

 

“Good boy,” Zayn mutters, giving him two consecutive smacks. Liam shouts the number, loud and clear. It’s strange to Zayn because usually Liam grows quiet by the time they’re almost finished, but this time he’s rather noisy. “You’re never this loud Liam. Is it because you’re being filmed? Wanna put on a show for the camera? Is that why?”

 

Liam whimpers, burying his head even further into Zayn's neck. Zayn slaps him right at the center, keeping his hand there and letting his middle finger slip between his cheeks. “ _Liam.”_

 

“Yes daddy,” he admits, chest heaving up and down.

 

“Filthy. Can’t wait to record you taking my cock then,” Zayn smirks against his cheek.

 

It is quite thrilling to be on camera like this in ways they’ve never been before. The constant video recording and flashing camera lights all come along with their jobs and they're used to that, but this is a whole different territory they’ve never experienced. They have done Skype and Facetime sex, that certainly isn’t anything new, but actually recording themselves and making a _sextape -_ that’s _definitely_ new.

 

“Five more baby, then daddy’s going to open you up real good for his cock.” He rains down the final set of smacks on him quickly, Liam flinching and moaning at the contact, but still counting each one like Zayn had asked him to do.

 

Zayn knows he must be overly sore now; he’s only hovering a palm over him and he can feel the heat radiating off him. “So bloody hot Li.”

 

“Was I good for you?” Liam stares at him with wide watery eyes.

 

Zayn cups Liam through his panties, squeezing the tip of his cock. It’s the first time he’s touched him there since they’ve seen each other, and Liam lets out a high keen, lifting his hips up to rub against his hand. Zayn attaches his lips to Liam’s neck, biting down and sucking a bruise onto his skin. He tilts his neck to the side and offers Zayn more access, moaning when he drags his lips across his Adam’s apple.

 

“You were so good for me. My perfect boy.”

 

Liam grips Zayn’s shirt in his hand, his other buried tightly in Zayn’s hair. His grinding is quick and filthy, hips knocking against Zayn’s with every other roll. “Can I suck you off daddy? Please?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes heavily. He leans back as Liam gets down on his knees, spreading Zayn’s legs wide to fit between them. He tugs impatiently at Zayn’s sweats and boxers and the older boy tsks at him, lifting his hips up to help Liam take them off.

 

His cock bobs in front of Liam, hard and wet with precome. Liam licks his lips and lays warm hands on Zayn’s thighs, sliding them from his knees to the skin just under his dick and back again. He looks up at him for permission, eyes blown wide with desire, and Zayn nods. “Go on, Li.”

 

He kitten licks at the head, small flicks of his tongue just under the head before pressing into the slit, precome spilling out. Zayn groans and throws his head back, hand instinctively burrowing in Liam’s hair. He guides Liam down his cock slowly, taking his time so he could watch Liam’s mouth stretch around his thick girth.

 

He’s barely gone halfway before he starts choking, the head just nudging the back of his throat. Zayn pulls him off so he can breathe, but Liam whines and tries to get his mouth back on him. Zayn holds him by his hair though, preventing him from continuing. “That was too much for you too soon. We’ll go slow, yeah? Get you used to having me in your mouth again.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Don’t want it slow.”

 

“Then what do you want?” He yanks lightly on his hair, Liam’s eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

 

“Want you to fuck my throat raw so I can’t talk properly for days.”

 

Heat pools in Zayn’s stomach, and yeah, he does want that too. “Fine. Put those pretty red lips back to good use then.” He leads Liam back onto his cock by his hair.

 

Liam goes willingly, cheeks hollowing to suck Zayn even deeper. His dick presses on the inside of his cheek, so fucking obscene like that, and Zayn rubs a thumb around the outline of it. “Should take a video of you sucking me off, show everyone how much you love cock.”

 

Liam moans around him, the vibrations making it feel even better. If he wasn’t so stuffed with cock, he’d surely be nodding and spewing out ‘yes’s right now. Zayn scoffs and grins. “Of course you’d like that.”

 

Liam wraps a hand around the base and sinks farther down on him until his lips reach his hand. When he slides back up, his tongue presses along the thick vein on the underside of his dick, hand jerking the places that his mouth leaves. Zayn’s hips buck up when he sucks on the tip, tongue swirling around the head and laving up the precome that spurts out. His head bobs up and down at a pace that makes Zayn’s toes curl.

 

He notices then, when his eyes roll back at the way Liam’s mouthing against him with little kisses instead of sucking him, head lulling to the side at the pleasure, that his phone is blinking and it’s still _recording_. He had totally forgotten about it.

 

“Oh baby,” Zayn says as he stares directly into the camera. “We’re still recording.”

 

Liam pulls off his dick with a pop and stares at him. “What?”

 

“Look over there, yeah,” Zayn gestures with his head. Liam whips around quickly, mouth dropping and letting out a soft ‘ _oh’._

 

He turns back to Zayn, hands trailing down between his own thighs. He squeezes the insides of them, cock twitching behind the strained material of his panties. Liam bites his lip, glancing between Zayn and the camera multiple times. “Can we, like. I know you were joking, but maybe you could, like, film me? Up close?”

 

Zayn’s not all that surprised that Liam would want this, request it even. They shamelessly fuck against windows and mirrors at home whenever they can, even if there are chances of them getting caught by their neighbors. It’s thrilling, engaging in exhibitionism, and they both like it a lot.

 

“We can do that.” Zayn grabs his phone carefully and clicks the stop button so he can start recording a new video. He focuses it on Liam’s face, the way his lips part when he stares right up at the camera. Zayn guides him by the back of his head to his cock. “Come on, make it good for me and the camera.”

 

That seemingly spurs Liam on, swallowing him down in one go, making these satisfied, _pornographic_ sounds. His cock hits the back of his throat, only gagging slightly, and he doesn’t stop despite the resistance. He pushes on, throat fluttering around to fit Zayn and it feels impossibly good.

 

He unconsciously starts fucking up into Liam. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until Liam is sliding his big hand all over Zayn’s tense stomach under his shirt. “Fucking tight mouth, Liam, can feel you spasming around me. It’s hot.”

 

Liam moans appreciatively and sucks him ever harder, slurping loudly. He’s able to deep throat Zayn without struggling like before. Zayn feels close, orgasm building low in his abdomen, heat dancing across his skin. It’s a struggle to hold his phone up without it shaking all over the place.

 

“Make me come, baby boy. Want me to come down your throat or on your face?”

 

Liam pulls off with a gasp, rapidly jerking Zayn off, flicking his wrist over the head just the way Zayn likes. Liam rasps, voice raw, “My face daddy.”

 

With a few more strokes, Zayn comes with a deep groan, letting out streams of “fuck” over and over. He holds Liam’s head steady, his come streaking over his eyes - some stuck on his eyelashes - and over his open mouth. Liam licks his lips, sticking his tongue out for more. _Insatiable,_ Zayn thinks, tapping the head of his cock against Liam's tongue for the last of his load.

 

“Look so pretty with my come on you.” Zayn moves the camera closer to Liam’s face as he smears a thumb through the mess on his cheeks, feeding it to him after. “My dirty boy.”

 

Liam climbs up his body and back into his lap, rocking down on Zayn. His cock hardens again even after coming just mere moments ago. Liam takes his phone and tosses it behind him onto the bed, neither of them caring if he’s clicked stop or not when Liam’s unbuttoning and tugging off his white shirt, revealing his hard abs and hairy chest.

 

Zayn slides both palms up Liam’s torso, flicking his nipples before pinching them lightly. He kisses Liam's throat and down his chest, occasionally leaving bite marks in his wake that he’ll press into later because Liam loves the pain-pleasure feeling of them.

 

“Daddy, you promised,” Liam whines, grabbing one of Zayn’s hands and leading it to his bare arse, panties still tucked under it.

 

He does remember his promise right before Liam decided to give him a blowjob. He pats Liam’s thighs, shoving him lightly. “Get on the bed for me love, hands and knees.”

 

Liam obeys, clambering up the bed in a clumsy manner. Zayn smiles fondly, and takes out lube and a condom from his drawers, tossing the materials on the blankets. Stripping off his shirt, he climbs up after Liam, settling behind him and setting his hands on his hips.

 

He admires the boy under him, the wide tan expanse of his back, his red perky arse bunched up due to the panties, legs spread as wide as they can without ripping the panties apart. He’s so pliant for him, spine arching and presenting himself for Zayn to mark up, to use.

 

He slips his hands to Liam’s front, peeling back the waistband, one hand sliding the material down his legs while the other curls around Liam's cock and fists him slowly. Liam moans brokenly; it’s the first time Zayn’s gotten a hand around him in nearly three months.

 

“Knees up babe, gonna get these off you first,” Zayn whispers against his back. Liam complies obediently.

 

Without them on, Zayn knocks Liam’s knees apart so they spread further. He kneads his arse with both hands, keeping one cheek spread open and rubbing his thumb around the rim.

 

“Oh fuck,” Liam’s arms buckle and he falls face first into the pillow.

 

“Gonna open you slowly, have you beg for me to shove into you.” Zayn takes his hands off him and opens the bottle of lube, slicking up three of his fingers.

 

He presses one finger in, Liam moaning and clutching onto the sheets. He’s already clenching around him, pushing back on that single finger in him because of how slow Zayn is thrusting into him. Zayn slips in another alongside his first, twisting and scissoring, feeling along his walls for that one spot that will have Liam _thrashing_ over the sheets -

 

“Daddy!” Liam shouts when Zayn hits his sweet spot, crooking his fingers to rub the nub. Liam squirms around, trying to get more of his fingers in him, but Zayn stops him by pushing down on his shoulders so his upper half is lying flat on the bed.

 

“Stop it. Or do you want me to find something to tie you up with?” Liam shakes his head no. “You only get what I give you.” He slaps his sore arse, the red deepening another shade, and Liam cries out.

 

He takes his two fingers out and thrusts back in with three. He thinks that maybe he should go up to four, to really turn Liam into a mess. But Liam’s tightening around his fingers so much that he would rather feel it around his dick.

 

He gives one last curl of his fingers up against Liam’s prostate before pulling out. He unwraps the condom, slipping it onto himself, and slathers on a copious amount of lube. Teasing the head at Liam’s open hole, he asks, “Ready?”

 

“Been ready,” Liam huffs, turning his head around to look at Zayn.

 

He enters him in one smooth thrust, burying deep in Liam. He blankets Liam’s back, holding his hips up to get a better angle. “How are you still so tight?” Zayn grits, pulling out all the way to slam right back in.

 

Liam’s moans grow louder with every hard thrust Zayn gives him. He alternates; he goes fast and jackrabbits roughly into him, then slows down and drags his cock in him. He presses all the way in on his prostate, grinding his hips and moving in figure eights. Liam whimpers needily for him.

 

He’s surprised Liam hasn’t nut off just yet; even through the spanking he hadn’t, nor did he try to touch himself while blowing Zayn. Didn’t spill over Zayn’s fingers when he was touching his cock, nor did he cover the sheets with his come when Zayn was prepping him.

 

When he’s only got the tip inside of him and Liam’s clenching impossibly tight around it, making Zayn see sparks behind his eyes, does he remember the words Liam said in one of the videos - _Not letting meself come. Like it when you tell me when I can._

 

“Fucking hell,” Zayn groans at the realization, fisting a handful of Liam’s hair and pulling his head back, nipping at his bare throat. He savors Liam’s gasp and the slap of their skin against each other. “Are you not letting yourself come baby? Because you want me to tell you to?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam pants, nodding his head in agreement as he works himself back on Zayn’s cock. “You know, I like it when you pull on my hair. And call me your good boy. And also when you filmed me.”

 

“So that’s why you grew your hair out? For me to grab onto whenever I want and pull you onto my cock?” They’re both close, and Zayn’s dirty talk is only making them chase their orgasms faster. “Should film you next time, just like you want, riding my cock until your legs give out and you beg me to fuck you real good. Eat you out too, and you can film me sticking my tongue in you.”

 

Liam comes untouched from his words, so loud and so hard, hole tight like a vice around Zayn's dick. Zayn interlaces his hands with Liam’s that are grasping the sheets, fucking through Liam’s orgasm and chasing his own. One, two, and three more thrusts has him spilling into the condom, breathing heavily and nearly collapsing on Liam’s pliant body.

 

When his dick starts softening in Liam, he pulls out and unties the condom, throwing it in the trash and retrieving a wet flannel from the bathroom. He turns Liam onto his back, kissing him sweetly as he wipes up the dried come on his face and stomach.

 

“How are you feeling?” he mumbles, crawling into bed with him and cuddling Liam into his side, arm wrapped tight around him. Liam shivers when a breeze blows through the window and it prompts Zayn to pull the covers over them.

 

“Fucked out,” Liam smiles tiredly. “And my ass is on fire.”

 

“If you grab the lotion in the top drawer, I’ll give you a massage.” Zayn kisses his nose and Liam wrinkles it, giggling.

 

Liam nudges his head and curls even closer into Zayn’s body. “Too tired. Wanna sleep.”

 

“Do it when we wake up then,” Zayn says, but Liam’s already fast asleep.

 

He’s woken up at midnoon by a moaning Liam, grinding filthily against his hip as he holds Zayn’s phone in hand. There are noises coming from his phone and he rolls his eyes, guessing that Liam’s watching porn.

 

But it’s not; it’s the video they filmed together, the one of Liam sitting in his lap as Zayn spanked him. Zayn nicks the phone out of his hand and kisses Liam breathless, grinding on him until they both come again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it and would be kind enough to comment! I really want some feedback on this, mainly because I spent quite a while finishing this, and that this is my first time _properly_ writing smut. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://www.littlemixofficial.tumblr.com/), shoot me a message about anything, whether you liked it or not, or ask a few questions - I honestly don't mind at all.


End file.
